Random Drabbles
by iwha
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles about the Tenth Generation Vongola. On Hiatus
1. Letters

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Bianchi (POV), Gokudera Hayato

**Word Count**: 184

**Rating**: T

******Warning**: minor spoiler in the Future Arc

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** this is not a prompt, I just thought I'd post a drabble series. i really want to do one for a long time actually. Some minor spoilers from the manga, but nothing too bad. well, in my point of view anyways.

* * *

"**Letters"**

"Aneki," Hayato called out to me. I smiled at him.

"What's the problem Hayato? Why'd you call me here?" I asked him. He called and said to meet up to him alone in the park. He said it was urgent. To say I'm surprised is not a lie. Usually he'd scurry away from me or pass out on the spot if he ever saw my face. I wonder what this is about.

"Tch…. It's about…. Those letters." He murmured so low that I almost didn't hear it. Ah. So that's why. My future self gave him the letters that Papa gave to Lavinia, his mom. "Have you read them now?" I asked and he slowly nodded.

"I….." he never got to finish what he'd suppose to say because he got to his knees and cried. I rushed up to him and hugged him tight. "It's okay… It'll be okay Hayato..." I said as I tried to console him. His shoulders shook violently. He needs me. Now I understand. I led him to a nearby bench and just let him cry in my arms.

* * *

I tried to make them as in-character as possible so, what do you think?

Please rate and review!


	2. Torn

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sasagwa Kyoko (POV), Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru

**Word Count**: 101

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** this is not a prompt, I just thought I'd post a drabble series. i really want to do one for a long time actually. Some minor spoilers from the manga, but nothing too bad. well, in my point of view anyways.

* * *

**"Torn"**

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun!" I exclaimed while smiling at him.

"O-ohayo Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna-kun answered back. _'He is so cute!'_ I thought. "Hahi! Tsuna-san ohayo desu!" Haru-chan exclaimed, running towards us. Seeing Tsuna-kun, she immediately grabbed his arm.

I just smiled. But deep down inside, I'm torn. I like Tsuna-kun like how Haru-chan likes him. I know she likes him too, I'm not blind. They're both important to me. Haru-chan is one of my closest friends. And Tsuna-kun is the guy I like. I don't want to lose my friendship with Haru-chan, but I don't want to lose Tsuna-kun too. What should I do?

* * *

Personally speaking, I'm not a kyoko fan. But i like her personality, although very cliche and she's somewhat oblivious. I want to write what kyoko would really feel. hoped this pleased you like i do C:

rate & review please!


	3. Choice

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Yamamoto Takeshi (POV), Sawada Tsunayoshi (mentioned), Reborn (mentioned), Tenth Gen Guardians (Implied)

**Word Count**: 330

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: minor spoilers on the Future Arc, pre TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** this is not a prompt, I just though I'd post a drabble series. i really want to do one for a long time actually. Some minor spoilers from the manga, but nothing too bad. well, in my point of view anyways.

* * *

"**Choice"**

"Nice pitch Yamamoto!" One of my teammates, Hino, hollered at me. "Ahahaha! Thanks!" I said with a huge grin. Everybody congratulated me on winning the last game of the season.

Later, as everybody had gone home, with my favorite bat and pitching gloves at my hands, I walked up and stopping at the middle of the empty field. I looked up to the sky, such a beautiful night tonight. I looked around making sure nobody's there. Seeing that the coast is clear, I slumped down as I sat at the ground. I let my mind wander and think. It's my last year at high school, a couple of months from now I'll be graduating. The kid and Tsuna said that, after graduation, we, the guardians and Tsuna himself, are going to Italy to become real mafia. I smiled wistfully at that. When we were still in middle school, I've always thought that mafia was just a game. That is, until we came to the future.

While we were there, I found out that I chose the sword over baseball. At first I was disappointed a tad bit, but I got over it pretty quickly. Squalo asked me what I would choose over the two. Naturally, I said I'll play baseball for the moment until the time comes. He muttered something about 'can't believe', 'losing' and 'idiot'. I just laughed at his antics.

And now that time has come. I stood up, pats myself up to rid of the dust from the ground. I'm choosing the sword not because I have to or I should do, but because I want to protect the people who are important to me. I chose to stay in the mafia because Tsuna and the others need me. They need someone who'll be there to wash away their fears & sadness. To calm them all down, like the rain I represent. I sighed softly with a small smile on my face. There's no turning back.

* * *

so i tried yamamoto for a change. darn! i tried but i dunno if i did him justice. I'm sorry yamamoto fans out there! (runs for cover)

as the usual applies, please rate and review please!


	4. Punishment Part 1: Prologue

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sawada Tsunaoshi (POV), Reborn, Irie Shouichi, Lambo (mentioned),

Gokudera Hayato (mentioned), Rokudo Mukuro(Mentioned), Hibari Kyoya (mentioned), Leon (mentioned)

**Word Count**: 330

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Crack-Fic, OOC, TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** this is not a prompt, I just though I'd post a drabble series. i really want to do one for a long time actually. Some minor spoilers from the manga, but nothing too bad. well, in my point of view anyways.

* * *

"**Punishments"** **Part 1**

**Tsuna's POV**

BOOM! I sighed in resignation. There are two possible cause of this. One: Lambo's annoying Gokudera-kun again, prompting the latter to throw his bombs at him. Again. Two: Hibari-san and Mukuro are at each other's throats ONCE. A. AGAIN. I rubbed my temples to ease the pain. What did I do to deserve this? In a situation like this, there's only one possible, absolute and inevitable outcome: PAPERWORK.

Due to the damages they've caused, more bills that equals to more paperwork, will accumulate more than usual and that's saying something. Considering how much paperwork I'm already working on those four's missions, solo or not, they've given me. I've already got my hands tied already! I swear if they give me more paperwork I'll go crazy! And the bills! Dear lord! I think we'd be bankrupt by now!

"Decimo, here's the bills and documents you need to oversee." A person came and gave them to me. BSFBERYBVEBGUERF! "That's it! I've had it! I'm going to kill someone!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the desk. "He he he he! All of you will pay!" I jumped out of my seat and I took off. Off to find those troublesome guardians of mine. Don't get me wrong, I love them. They are family. But today I'll make an exception.

**3****rd**** POV**

Meanwhile, the unfortunate person to see homicidal Tsuna, which so happens to be Irie Shouichi, is too stunned and petrified to move. "Ite-te-te…." Off Irie to the ground passed out.

Somewhere on the mansion on one of the corridors, a mad man with brown, gravity-defying hair with a creepy grin that could rival Bel's, is searching for his _beloved_ guardians along with a creepy laugh. "He he he! Where are you!" the mad man – Errr… Tsuna cooed while stalking off to search for his guardians. "Hmm… Is that.. Dame-Tsuna? Hmmp.. So he finally cracked huh?" a certain hitman said from a distance (actually, just across the corridor.). Lowering his fedora smirking, "This going to be fun! Let's follow him Leon." With that, he followed Tsuna.

* * *

2nd part will be coming soon, I'm still thinking about the plot.. please be patient with me.

Please rate and review~!


	5. Fragility

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Reborn (POV), Bianchi (mentioned), Sawada Nana, Uni (mentioned), Fon (mentioned), Miura Haru (mentioned), Sasagawa Kyoko (mentioned), I-pin(mentioned), Sawada Tsunayoshi (mentioned), Dino (mentioned), Tenth Vongola Guardians (mentioned), Arcobaleno (mentioned)

**Word Count**: 360

**Rating**: T

******Warning**: SPOILER ALERT! Current Status of the Representative Battle Arc SPOILER ENDS!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

* * *

"**Fragility"**

"_No matter how tough a person can be, no matter how numb, that person can still cry."_

In the mafia, I'm the greatest hitman in the world. To my students, I'm that sadistic baby that bosses and kicking (in a literal sense) them around. To the Tenth Vongola guardians, I'm some kind of an idol, a little kid or a baby, an arcobaleno, a martial arts expert from Thailand. Many opinions about me vary, but there's one commonality in all of them: they all think I'm invincible.

In a way, yes, yes I am. But I'm still human; I can still feel pain, joy, and other emotions. I'm just good at hiding it, masking what I feel with an indifferent face. No matter how much I kill, no matter how much I fight, I could still feel pain. I understand what Dame-Tsuna feels about my curse. I may not cry, but I am crying inside my mind and heart. I know that Uni is aware of that, and maybe even Fon. I'm not crying for myself though, I'm crying for my co-arcobalenos. Yes, even Skull and Verde are part of it.

I'm crying for Dame-Tsuna and Dino, those no-good students of mine. I may say harsh things on both of them, but still, they are my students. Like the sons I know I'll never have. I'm very proud of them both. The two of them became what I had hoped they'll be. Not just for becoming excellent Capo and Capo-to-be, but also as a person. They both grew out of their horrible, no-good selves. Of course….. With my help that is.

I'm also crying for Dame-Tsuna's guardians. Because in a way, I've also became their tutor of sort, one way or another. I also cry for Maman, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi. They are Family. So you see, I may not cry openly, but I do. After all, I'm still human no matter what.

And one more thing, just so we be clear. If this ever gets out: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. So go find somewhere to hide. I'll know where you are. I'm the world's strongest hitman after all.

* * *

so anyways i tried to write about reborn and what he'd feel about the turn of events in the representative battle.

what do you think?

please rate and review C:


	6. Author's Note

****To my readers:

I'm sorry to say that I will be having a hiatus for the meantime until further notice. I'm having a writer's block recently, and there's also a bit of a family crisis on hand. I'm terribly sorry for this. I hope all of you will understand.

sincerely,

iwha


	7. Stop

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Reader's Speculation

**Word Count**: 219

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: I forgot to post it in the previous chapter, but Capo is boss in the mafia world. Thought you should all know ^^). Anyways, this story is largely influenced by a personal conversation from my friend overseas. Never knew it mind come in handy. ^^)

* * *

**"STOP"**

_I want to shout,  
I want to cry.  
I want to,  
but I just can't._

Oh! Just-! GOD! Why! I never wanted this! Any of this! I love him so darn much! Why did I have to fall in love like this! I loved him too much!

_Do you know why?  
My voice is hoarse,  
screaming your name.  
My tears are already dry,  
because it has been flowing since then._

I never thought… I'd feel this way. Please, my heart. Make it stop. Stop. Stop. I'm already tired. I've already grown tired. He doesn't love me, the same way as I've loved him. Make it stop! He smiled. Make it stop! He calls my name. Make it stop! He looks my way. Make it stop!

_To love is blind,  
easy and sweet._

Stop. Stop. Stop. I don't want this anymore. Make it stop. Please. My heart, my precious dear heart, I beg of you please stop. I don't want to love him anymore.

_It's also bitter,  
painful and unfair.  
Can't you see?_

Stop. Stop. Stop. I closed my eyes. I let my mind wander. A memory. A far away memory. My tears, just kept on flowing down my face. I just can't stop. I want this to end. I can't stop. I can't stop. Is there an end?

* * *

If you're going to ask, I don't have a specific character POV here this time, hence the anon character. To those who made this their favorite or on alert and read this, thank you very much! I really appreciate you! I can't give you anything but my stories. thank you very much! ^^)

pleae rate and review ^^


	8. FOOD & Home

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**:Chrome Dokuro (POV), Ken Joushima, Chikusa Kakimoto, Sawada Tsunayoshi (POV), Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Hibari Kyouya (mentioned), Miura Haru (mentioned) Sawada Nana (mentioned), Bianchi (mentioned), Implied 1886

**Word Count**: FOOD (82), Home(247)

**Rating**: T

******Warning**: None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: It's been a while C: I posted this here to make it up to all of you. C: I'm sorry if it took me a long time to post this. And I know it's a bit crappy..

* * *

"**FOOD" **

"Hey! That's my food Kakipi!" Ken shouted at Chikusa as he tried in vain to get his food back.

"You're too noisy." In retaliation, Chikusa bit the piece of bread nonchalantly.

"HEY! STOP EATING THAT BYON!" He tackled Chikusa on the floor and again, proceeded to fight unnecessarily.

"Ken, Chikusa, stop fighting please." I tried to make them stop but to no avail. I sigh softly with a small smile. They may be rowdy but they are my friends.

* * *

"**Home" **

"I'm ho-!" I was interrupted by Lambo and I-pin. Both of them ran, circling me.

"Lambo unfair! I-pin not it!" I-pin shouted as she chase after Lambo. "Gyahahaha! You can't catch Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted at I-pin as he (finally!) ran at another direction away from me. I sigh tiredly. I'm too tired for this. Hibari-san, for some reason or another has decided to bite me to death. I still don't get why though. Before passing out, I think I heard him say "Annoying", "Attention" and he also mentioned "Midori". Huh.

"I'm ho-! Gyaa!" I'm unfortunately interrupted again. This time, it's Reborn with his patented kick from hell. "I can read your mind you know." Oh no. "Oh yes, Dame-Tsuna. Now, go upstairs and change your clothes. You're late already, dinner's about to start." Huh? What? *click* "One." I ran like hell to my room and quickly changed my clothes and then ran like hell on my way down to the dining room.

"I'll have this!" "Lambo! That's not yours!" "Lambo, watch your manners." I smiled at the sight. Those three are like an inseparable siblings, despite being rowdy, noisy and most of all, well, more rowdy. I looked at Mama, she looked so happy. Bianchi and Reborn are in their own little world. "What are you looking at Dame-Tsuna?" "N-nothing Reborn". They may be rowdy, dangerous, annoying and all around- what the heck? They're noisy. Still, I wouldn't have in any other way. This is home.

* * *

I've just realized, I've been writing angst-y stories. :'C.

I just want to try writing something a bit light-hearted for a change C:

please rate and review~view~view~


	9. Punishment Part 2: Mukuro Rokudo

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sawada Tsunayoshi (POV), Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro, Reborn, Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo

**Rating**: T

******Word Count**: 1,110

**Warning**: Crack-Fic, slight Mukuro-bashing, TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: Hiya! It's been a while, I now present you the next installment of Punishment. Yay! *proud of herself* C:

* * *

"**Punishment"**** Part II**

**Normal POV**

Somewhere in the vast garden of the Vongola HQ…

"Achoo! Oya? Is someone thinking of perverted things about me? Kufufufu… I'm terribly sorry for that guy, I'm already taken. Kufufufufu" Mukuro said this with an amused smile on his face.

"Hmm…? Mukuro-sama, are you ok? Do you have a cold?" Chrome looked up to him with a worry written on her face. "Kufufufu… I'm alright amore. You're such a worrywart." He lifts up her face by the chin and moves his face closer to hers. Chrome, almost instantly, blushes like a tomato due to the close proximity of their faces. "M-mukuro-sama?" She stuttered in response. "Do you want me to ease your worries amore?" Mukuro smirked seductively, closing in on Chrome's face. 'Just a little bit more, Kufufufu… My Nagi is so adorable. She – 'His thoughts were cut off by a familiar presence. His instincts were telling him _"Run Bitch! Run! Danger! Danger! Get out of here!"_ but of course, knowing Mukuro, he chose to stay to satisfy his curiosity. 'Oya? What is it?' Chrome, seeing her lover spacing out, snapped him out in reality. "Mukuro-sama is there something wrong?" "Kufufufu…. Nagi-chan, it's no—"Again he was being cut off.

"Ehehehe… I've finally found my first victim… Ehehehe…" Mukuro's warning bells went off the roof! He slowly turned around, and saw the most horrifying thing he has ever seen in his life. His boss. With a VERY creepy Glasgow Smile ™that he probably stole from that Varia Storm Guardian, Belphegor. His eyes are so similar to that girl in the Grudge movie. He mentally screamed like a girl.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome looks at him with worry etched on her face. "Y-yes Nagi-chan?" He tried not to stutter as he looked at her. "What's the matter?" He tries to be cool and casual like before. "N-nothing at all!" It didn't work. He looks at the place he last saw Tsuna. He's gone. This time, he didn't bother to hide his paranoia. "Chrome! We're in great danger! Go! I'll fend the… thing off!" pushing Chrome to the direction towards the HQ. "Huh?" Confused, but nevertheless, she follows Mukuro's plea. "Do I have to warn the others?" Mukuro too busy looking around the garden, 'Why does it have to be so freaking huge!'

"Err... No. I'll handle this on my own."

"But—"

"No buts. Just... Go…"

"Goodbye Mukuro-sama."

"So I'm a thing…. Huh~?" The so-called thing comes out at the bushes at Mukuro's back. Mukuro is now sweating bullets from his back. He turns around, and almost fainted at the sight. Tsuna in his HDW mode but instead of the cool & hot image (**A/N**: Come on! Admit it!) He sees… something scarier and creepier than anything that's creepy and scary. He still had the Glasgow Smile™ and that scary Grudge girl™ eyes. Because he has his cape on, he looked like a deranged vampire hell bent on revenge. Well….. It's not far from the truth. Except the vampire part, which he is not, by the way.

Anyways, we're being off topic here. As I was narrating, our favorite pineapple head is scared shitless. "Mukuro~ Mukuro~. Do you know what'll happen now~?" All poor Nappuru could do is nod stiffly. "Good~ Now~ be a good boy and come over here~" Mukuro vehemently shook his head. He slumped from where he is standing and just stared at his Boss in horror. "Uh-Uh~" Scary Boss mode Tuna – err… Tsuna shook his head and stepped closer to Mukuro. "You can't do that~ we're just beginning~ Ehehehe~" Mukuro then screamed (in a very girlish way) bloody murder. It was heard from around the mansion.

"Oh no! Mukuro-sama!"

"There's an EXTREMELY poor girl crying for help! EXTREME!"

"Huh? Who's that? Oh well. Gotta go back to sleep. It's too troublesome anyways."

"Ha! I've finally found the location of that UMA – GAH!"

"I'll bite those who disturb the peace to death."

"I wonder who that is. Jirou, Kojirou let's find out who that person is."

Back to the ki – I'm sorry, ahem, I mean the boss and his _beloved_ Mist Guardian.

"Somehow, Dame-Tsuna is also creeping me out. *smirk*. He learned from me after all." Reborn thought as he gets more comfortable to one of the branches of the tree not three feet apart from the deranged Vongola Decimo and his equally, though thoroughly scared shitless out of his wit right now, creepy Mist Guardian.

"Err…. Sawada Tsunayoshi…. Don't you have…. Uh… paperwork… to….do…...?" Mukuro asked, his becoming more faint each word he said. "Oho~ Paperwork? You mean those bills and what-not you all just shoved to me? Those papers that oh-so detailed on **HOW** you and Hibari managed to destroy not one but **THREE TOWNS** **JUST BECAUSE YOU ANNOYED THE HELL OUTTA EACH OTHER**? Is that the papers you were talking about?" Mukuro gulped. 'I never should have taunted that skylark that time!' Mukuro thought as he saw Tsuna's Aura of Doom ™ grew bigger."Y-yeah…. Those…. Uh…. Papers…." He replied lamely. "You know, I'm always tolerant of all the things you all do. I couldn't even count on how many times I've forgiven and let it pass. But now, now, I couldn't let it aside. You all need to be punished." Just as Tsuna said these words, Yamamoto, along with Kojirou and Jirou, so happens to stroll right by.

"Oh! Hey Tsu–" He never got to finish his sentence as he gapped at Tsuna beat the crap out of Mukuro while laughing his maniacal version of laughter ("Ehehehehehe…") and then proceeded to freeze him with Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition. After freezing Mukuro, who looked comically charred, just walked away whistling to himself like nothing happened. Poor Yamamoto stood there frozen in shock. He never would've thought that his gentle, docile friend would do this.

**TSUNA POV**

After walking a good few feet away, I stopped. I knew Yamamoto was there watching me as beat the crap out of Mukuro. Ahh…. That felt so~ good! I also know that Reborn is watching there the whole time. "You can come out now Reborn." I said out loud. "Hmp. You never cease to amuse me Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said coming out at one of the pillars near me. "I learned from the best after all." I smirked at him, my mind whirring on who shall be next. "Good thing you know. Well then, off you go to your next Guardian. Entertain me." "When have I ever disappoint you on that? Well then, just sit back and enjoy the show Reborn." "Heh. Make it a good one Tsuna." With that I set off to my next victim.

* * *

There's more to come I promise all of you~ C: Who shall it be next? PM or review your request on who it'll be. I'm also now accepting request if you want to have a story about your favorite character Again, you could just PM or review your request. C:

RR ok? C:

iwha signing out 3


	10. Author's Note Sorry!

To my readers:

I'm so sorry for not updating in a short while. I'm having a writer's block right now. so please understand. TT);

iwha


	11. Lies

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sasagawa Ryohei (POV), Sasagawa Kyoko (mentioned), Kurokawa Hana (mentioned), implied 3387

**Word Count**: 168

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: TYL-verse, semi-Future Arc

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** I've always wanted to try Ryohei's POV. He may act like an idiot sometimes, but you've got to admit, he's almost always the one who always lies just to protect the girls.

* * *

At first it was Kyoko, and now it was Hana. I don't want to, but have to do it. For their own safety; I loved them both, so much so that I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to any of them. Hana, the love of my life; I wanted to ask her to marry me. I can't live without her. I've always dreamed of having a family with her, growing old with her. I can't think of anyone else I want to be with, except her. I love her so much that I had to lie every single time, just for her to be safe. I know she's restless. I can feel her anxiety, but please be patient for a little bit more Hana. You know I love you. And I know you love me just as much. But please, please believe me. I never wanted to deceive you like this. All the lies I have to say, it hurts me to say it too.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? too angst-y?


	12. Better than Revenge

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**:Bianchi (POV), Romeo (mentioned)

**Word Count**: 810

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Character-death and implied murder

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** This was inspired by both Taylor Swift's 'Better than Revenge' and from my nasty memories about my ex. So yeah. I'm so sorry for not updating recently, the storm here in my place is so horrible.

* * *

I loved you then, never thought you'd do this to me. I thought you were the one I thought who you were. But I was wrong. Dead wrong; you act as if you didn't do anything. You bastard! But since you loved yourself more than anything, I thought that I should get my little revenge. I made a list about the things you cared about. And so I put my plans into action.

* * *

**Here's the list:**

**1. Your precious looks**

**2. Popularity and overall looks at school**

**3. Equally douche bag posse and trashy sluts**

**4. Your red sports car (cliché much?)**

* * *

The sports car has to go. So it's the first on the list. Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. I scratched that red metal trash with your key I stole from you on both sides and then I smashed both the head and tail lights with a crow bar and I also hit that hood in front with it and then I ripped all the seats inside the car. I also smashed all the windows and as a last touch, I also ripped all your wheels. Even the spares are no exception. I implanted a mini bomb and after walking a few yards, I pushed the control and the car went boom! I looked back to where your car supposed to be and saw that it's on flames. I smirked and walked away with keys twirling on my left hand and the control on my right.

* * *

The second is your popularity on school, a bit tricky but I have my ways. I just loved challenges. I started a few hearsays here and there. I've got to admit, one second I was telling a rumor but after a few hours, it spread like wildfire. Things like gossip are scary but I don't care. You may try to trace its source but I'm well-prepared, you can't trace the source whatever you do. One minute you thought you were the king of the world, the next; well… it ain't pretty, boy. Just a few words and you're stripped of your popularity, and your posse and sluts, are all gone. Nadda. Zip. Say bye-bye bitch.

* * *

Lastly, your precious looks. You can't have that if you're dead now can you? And so you came running back to me and saying all those sweetly-sick and horribly scripted words. That won't work on me any more, no way you bastard. Oh Romeo, you will rue the day you betrayed me. I kept the act that I accepted you and I also want you back. You smiled that smile. I can see through your lies bastard. I smiled, but it's fake if you ever paid attention you asshole. I ushered you in my dining room and let you wait for me for a bit because I'm getting both of us a drink and something to eat. You have no idea that this will be your last dinner. I hurriedly got to the kitchen and prepared the food and drinks. While I was preparing the food, I felt something wet in my left cheek. I touched it. Huh. A tear; I pushed all of my empathy and wiped my cheeks harshly. I don't need this right now.

* * *

You're giving love a bad name, and I'm also saving any future heartbreak for any girls who'll be unfortunate to ever cross your path. I'm doing justice. Yes. That's right. This is justifiable. I deeply inhaled and exhaled. I brought the food and drinks to you. You are still unaware of my poison cooking. I gave the food and drinks for you; you asked why I am not eating. I answered that I already ate so I just prepared it all just for you. You smiled and said you were sorry for all the things you did and you wanted a fresh start. I kept my façade and just smiled. I knew that you'll never keep that promise. You ate and drank the little feast I prepared for you innocently, trustingly. For a moment, I wanted to stop you from eating or even touching anything but, I restrained myself. What I'm doing is justice. I may still love you Romeo, but you have to go. I watched blankly as you choked and looked at me as if you're saying, 'How could you Bianchi? I loved you!' I just sat there as you die from my poison cooking. I felt numb as I watched your life drain right in front of me. I know that you'll never forgive me after this and maybe I am too. But my hate for you is so strong; it overpowered my love for you. And so you died. I now let my tears flow down my face. The tears I've been holding back as I watched you die. I asked myself, is there anything better than revenge?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the angst is out.

RnR please


	13. Punishment Part 3: Hibari Kyouya

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya, Miura Haru, Lussuria, Mukuro Rokudo (mentioned), Reborn (mentioned), Dino (mentioned), Kusakabe Tetsuya (mentioned), Hibird (mentioned), Belphegor (cameo), mentions of 1886

**Rating**: T

******Word Count**: 1, 413

**Warning**: Crack-Fic, Sado-Tsuna, TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: I made Hibari suffer... I'm so bad xDD

I'm so sorry for updating so late! to those who are following this, I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I've been so distracted lately.

* * *

**Punishment Part 3**

In the east wing of the mansion, (AKA Hibari's territory) our beloved Skylark is enjoying his afternoon tea made by his lovely secretary (That he is seriously attracted to. Unfortunately for him, she's still oblivious to his advances. Poor sap.) Miura Haru.

"Is there anything else Hibari-san desu?" Haru asked as she walks near the door.

"Would you mind drinking tea with me Miura?" She turns around and says a weak "Hahi"

On the outside, Hibari looked indifferent but on his mind however…

'Please! Please! Please say yes! Say yes! Say yes! OMG! What should I do!? What if she says no!? OMG! OMG!' Mini Hibari screamed as he runs around in a circle with his arms flailing around like a headless chicken.

"Hmm… I suppose a cup won't be so bad. But are you sure Hibari-san?" She asked Hibari with confusion laced on her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure Miura." Mini Hibari did a victory dance that's eerily similar to Caramelldansen and then turned into La Cucaracha.

How in the world that happened, I don't want to know. I won't go to any details about it either. And so while Hibari is off to LaLa Land, Haru sat at the chair opposite of him. Still wary of his intentions, she drinks her tea slowly as she observes him.

'I wonder what is wrong with him today. He's acting very strange.' With these thoughts with an eyebrow raised, she looked at him intently.

To anyone else, they'd think there's nothing wrong with him. No that they'd admit it openly anyway, fearing they'd be bitten to death if they do so. To those who knew him better (AKA Haru, Dino, Kusakabe, Hibird, Reborn and Tsuna), however, they'd known he's acting strange. All of them, save for Haru, would immediately know why.

"Miura Haru." He suddenly called Haru.

"H-hai! Hibari-san desu." She unconsciously straightens up her body. Hibari noticed this but said nothing.

"Miura I –"they both heard Mukuro's girlish scream. But of course they don't know that it was him.

"Hahi!?" Haru jumped in surprise, spilling her tea and Hibari's in the process. 'Damn! My perfectly built moment's ruined!' that's what Hibari thought.

"I'll bite those who disturb the peace to death." What it really meant was: "I'll kill that Mist-Bastard! Ruining my moment! Hah! He'll rue this day!" So Hibari did know who that was. Actually, there's no moment Hibari. It's all in your head. But we can't say it to him. He'll vent his anger on us instead. Shh…. Keep it a secret ok?

"If you excuse me for a moment, I'll just bite some Pineapple to death. And burn him for good measure." Hibari stood up and walks towards the door twisting the knob.

Before he got out, he told her "I'll tell it to you later." And then he closed the door, leaving a bewildered and confused Haru alone. After closing the door, he stalked off to find his prey. Oho~ he should've just stayed in the room. But he doesn't know that.

"Hello Hibari-san" Tsuna said to him, blocking his way.

"Herbivore if you know what's good for you, get out of my way." Hibari told off Mad Tuna, but we all know he won't listen to Hibari.

"No can't do~ I need something of you~" Mad Tuna said creeping to Hibari closer now looking psycho.

"Herbivore, are you gay? Go call that Smoking bomb and he'll be gay with you."

"What? What did you just call me?" for a moment our Tuna boss snapped out of his Mad-Psycho mode.

"You're gay. So get out of my way, gay herbivore." Oh-oh. You just dug your own grave Hibari.

"I'm not gay." Tsuna said calmly which made Hibari shiver a bit, but he won't tell it to anyone. Ever.

"Hn" 'whatever you say Gay Herbivore; whatever helps you sleep at night.'

"I can also read minds Hibari. You called me gay four times. FOUR. TIMES. I may look like very girlish but let me tell you, I. AM. NOT. GAY. And thanks to what you just called me Hibari-san, you just added another wood to my anger." Tsuna went on HDWD with gloves and mantel for effect.

"Hn. So you're going to show your fangs for today herbivore? I guess I'll just fight you now." And so Hibari attacked first, which was quickly deflected by our very own Tuna Boss.

"If you don't stop calling me that you're the one I'm going to kill" Tu-Tsuna said to the Authoress. (Me: Fine. No more Tuna jokes. Kill joy.)

"Tsk. Herbivore you–"he tried to talk but he was cut off by Tsuna by having him tied up. Where Tsuna got the rope, the Authoress has no idea. She had an inkling that it was from a certain Tutor Hitman.

"I wonder what Haru would do when she find out your trying to hurt her _beloved Tsuna_? I bet she'd never talk to you again." Tsuna would never really use any of his Famiglia like that, but a little white lie wouldn't hurt Hibari.

"Tsk. Let me go Herbivore" he said to Tsuna as he was being dragged to wherever Tsuna's taking him.

"Hmm… No can do~! I want to have fun~" it made Hibari shake violently, because he still thinks that Tsuna is gay.

"You still think that don't you~? Well~ you'll just see~" Hibari shut his eyes closed.

'NOOOOOO!' Mini Hibari panicked inside 'I'll never see Haru again! Oh noes!'

"Oh yes~ you won't like what I'll do to you, but I will. Very much so~" Tsuna stopped dragging Hibari and he opened a scary looking door. Against his better judgment, he opened his eyes and then screamed bloody murder. Tsk, tsk, poor Hibari, he should've known better. Inside the room, it was all filled with girlie things. All objects of the room, and I meant ALL, are covered in hideously bright hot neon pink. And yes, even the floor, walls and ceiling are covered in that color that if you took just one look, you'll be blind because of the unbearable pink-ness. Except of course, if you're a 5 year girl who plays Barbie, then why not? While Hibari is trying to shield his poor, poor eyes (it epically failed, mind you) and now firmly believes that Tsuna is gay (Tsuna: I'm not gay! iwha: Sure buddy, whatever helps you sleep at night.), Tsuna has his sunglasses on. Sly bastard;

"If you're thinking what I know you're thinking~, because Reborn taught me how to read minds, no. this is not my room. This is…. Lussuria'~s room~. Ehehehe." Demon-Decimo smirked at seeing his cloud's eyes widen his eyes in horror. 'Oh no. no. no. no.'

"Oh yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lussuria~!" Wonder-tuna, "Eh-hem" I _mean_ the _stupendous_ Decimo has began showing his stolen yet patented Glasgow Smile™ (Bel: Ushishishi! That's mine peasant! Only the prince is allowed to have that. iwha: Are you threatening me? I could make a Varia version and you'll be the first. Bel: *stammers* U-shi…. Fine. You win peasant) and is now emitting the deadly aura he soon developed himself during Mukuro's, well…. Uh… _fun_ time. And yes, he still has the cape or mantle. See Punishment part 2 – Mukuro Rokudo for details. Okay, enough commercial, on with the show!

"Ara~ Decimo~kun~" Hibari shivered and tries to escape but unfortunately stopped by Tsuna who's still had that smile™.

"Herbivore, if I ever get out of these bind, I'll bite you to oblivion for not only kidnapping me but also for blackmailing, possible sexual harassment and trademark issues." This is probably the longest line he has, yet.

"You shut up Herbivore" Hiba-hiba nearly shouted at the authoress.

"O-ho~ Are you challenging me? I could make your life much worse than what you're experiencing, you know? And I can make Haru fall in love with the others except you~ and I can... MAKE YOU GAY. Capiche?" the authoress snapped. Hibari went quiet. "Hmp. Wimp" the Authoress sneered. Anyways, on with the story!

"Eh~? I don't think that's a good idea though~ you what will happen right~?" Crazy Boss-Dude flashed his deadly weapon, THE CAMERA! Oh the horror!

"W-what are you g-going to do with t-that?" Hibari stuttered.

"You'll~ see~"

Hibari shuddered once more.

"Here Lussuria~! A new playmate~!" Tsuna-Psycho gave the tied terrified and chibified Hibari to Lussuria-Mama.

"Oh Decimo-kun~! How wonderful~!" Lussuria took Hibari from Tsuna-Psycho, "I'll make you so~ pretty~!" Tsuna evilly grinned, camera ready.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Finished~


	14. Sake

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Gokudera Hayato (POV), mentions of Bianchi, Tsuna and Shamal

**Word Count**: 308

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: minor spoilers about gokudera's past

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

* * *

'_To whose sake are you fighting for?' _

If someone asked me that, I'd say it's for Juudaime's sake. It was my only reason, or so I say to myself. But as years pass by, I've realized there is more to it than that. If I were to ask myself that, to be fucking honest, I want to run away.

* * *

'_You shouldn't just sacrifice your life like that!'_

Ever since I've learned my true identity, the horrible truths and the sweetened lies I was told, made me stood still. Time suddenly stopped, I want to block it all out. I want to get away from it all. So I ran away, trying to find a name for myself, trying to escape the horrible and excruciating world known as me. I know that Aneki cared, I can see that. But every time I see her, I felt dirty, like I'm dirt on gritty streets.

* * *

'_Hayato, you were born out of love'_

Love? More like a motherfucking goddamn curse! By the time we got back from the future, I read them. I read every single fucking letter that that old man and my mother wrote to each other. For the first time, after all these years, I cried. I fucking cried. The pain I've been carrying all these years came bursting out of me.

* * *

'_So for whose sake are you really fighting for?'_

For me to let go of the past and try to move towards the future, it's what she wants anyway. My mother, for the life of me I don't even know why, who I'll never see again but so deeply loved. I felt it, her love that is. I've always had, I just never really realized it. There really were people who genuinely cared about me. Someday, I'll see her again, but now? I'm going to finally live.


	15. Revelations

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch (mentioned), Sasagawa Kyoko (mentioned), Hibari Kyouya (mentioned), Miura Haru (emntioned) implied 1886, one-sided 2786

**Word Count**: 395

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: This is set during the future arc in my one-shot **In loving memory**. To better understand the story, I recommend you read it first.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

* * *

Tsuna knew, he always was, that it was a dream that cannot be. He knows that. He painfully knows that. But he couldn't help it, he fell in love with her, more so than what he felt before for Kyoko. He saw her being carried by ten-years later Hibari during that time in the future. He saw the longing look on Hibari's face; he always saw that one too many times to count. He watched as he gently put her sleeping form to bed, and then he kissed her on the forehead, gently touching her cheek with his fingers. Tsuna put his hands in his pocket and dragged his heavy feet with a breaking heart in tow.

He put all his frustrations in his training, as such, his skills developed at a fast rate surprising both Lal and Reborn. Reborn, however, knows the reason behind all of this. He lowered his fedora and grimaced. His student is finally growing up and becoming the ideal boss he ought to be, but at what cost? There is one simple but complex answer: his heart. Tsuna may not cry outwardly, but he knows, he damn knows that one of these days he'll snap. He'll be damned if that happened, but it is the inevitable. Her heart already belongs to someone else a long time ago, but she doesn't know it, rather, she couldn't remember who it was.

Reborn knew it was a bad idea from the start, but he couldn't help it. Tsuna fell in love, Reborn may excel in almost anything, but he can't stop love. He's not a God. Losing people, losing things, they say you can bounce back from it, but even a single ball would stop bouncing after so many bounces, after so many experiences. It can be broken. No one can really be certain toward these things. He may not stop him from loving her, but he'll be there for him to help him grip back to reality. He'll be there for him when he'll finally snap, would finally accept the fact that some things are better left untouched. Until that day comes, he'll just be here in the shadows looking, watching as this ill-fated love unfolds right before his very eyes.

Tsuna had just created the X-burner, Reborn sighed. He'll definitely be there for his student before he hurt himself or others.


	16. The Question

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: TYL!10th Gen. Vongola, TYL!Millefiore, Kurosawa Hana, TYL!Shimon Famiglia, TYL!Dino, TYL!Varia

**Word Count**: 770

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: TYL-verse, Vongola-style Party xDD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** While I was writing this is I was laughing the whole time, so it took me days to finish.

(1) Harisen - Paper-like fan. Mostly used for comedic reasons. Shame on you if you still don't know this.

* * *

"Stop pacing Dame Tsuna! You're giving me a headache!"

Tsuna stopped pacing and gave his former tutor a sheepish grin.

"I can't help it Reborn! I'm asking her tonight! I'm just so nervous! What if she said no? What if she–?"

Reborn sighed at his former student in exasperation. He then transformed Leon into a harisen (1) and promptly hit the young boss with it.

"Would you calm down? She won't say no to you, I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

Reborn turned his back at his former student and was about to go out of said former student's office before answering him.

"You don't have to worry about anything other than what you'll have to say tonight. Everything will be fine Tsuna; I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Reborn"

The hitman just tilted his fedora a bit before going off to who knows where.

* * *

"It's show time Tsuna, good luck."

Tsuna curtly nodded at his former tutor before entering the banquet hall.

'Deep breathe' Tsuna inhaled deeply, 'Good… You can do this Tsuna.' He held the ring from his pocket. 'Good luck!'

Tonight is the 5th year anniversary of Tsuna's ascension as the Tenth Vongola Boss, and also the night he'll pop the question to the woman he loved the most, although he didn't realized it a year ago.

Many people, mostly from his inner circle and close allies bid him good luck as they all know that he'll pop the question tonight, and boy are they making bets! But Tsuna didn't know that, rather, he just ignored that.

His family and friends has some very unique way of bidding him good luck, here are a few examples:

"Go for it Juudaime!" Tsuna's Storm Guardian and Right-hand man said to him with a grin and two thumbs up.

His Rain Guardian and friend just patted him in the shoulder with a grin.

His Sun Guardian along with said Guardian's sister and wife gave him a few encouraging words. Or in his Guardian's case, screamed each of his advices to the extreme. Tsuna had to clean his ears for him to hear again.

His Mist Guardian along with Chrome nodded at him in encouragement, well… only Chrome did, Mukuro just smirked at him.

His Cloud Guardian just gave him a court nod.

Fuuta, along with Lambo and I-pin gave him a thumb up, it made him more nervous.

Both the Cavallone and Shimon Boss gave him a simple 'Good luck'

* * *

"Good evening everybody~! I'm gonna be your host tonight! Byakuran! Tonight, we're going to have a little game called 'Little Dares'. Don't worry! There's gonna be prizes!"

Tsuna suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his gut. His Hyper Intuition is giving him warning bells. This can't be good.

Meanwhile Byakuran continued to say the mechanics of the game.

"Here's how it goes, at the bottom of your chairs there's a small piece of paper. In it is your dare! Don't worry it's just randomized!"

Tsuna read his dare and groaned, 'I knew it'

"Okay! On the count of 3! 1! 2! 3! Let the game begin!"

* * *

"I have to do what!?"

"Voi! This is ridiculous!"

"Ahahaha! This looks fun!"

"Speak for yourself moron!"

"Let's extremely do this Hana!"

"Ryohei!"

"Hmm… Vongola sure is lively"

"Hahan… This looked intriguing..."

"I'm gonna win for boss! Gaah!"

"Get off me you Okama!"

"But my dare says I have to kiss the first guy I saw with red hair!"

"Ushishishi! You can't win against the prince!"

"Fran… what the hell are you doing!?"

"My dare says I have to hug the most pathetic master in the world."

"Muu… I can't believe I have to do this!"

"Princess! I'll save your innocence!"

"Gamma?"

"Byakuran-san! What the hell is this!?"

"Julie get off me!"

"No way!"

"Kora! This is unrealistic!"

"I'm gonna kill the person who made this dare!"

"This is stupid! Who the hell would do this?!"

"I'm afraid my wife will kill me if I do this…"

"Yare yare… It's turning into a disaster Tsuna-nii…"

Crash! Boom! Crash!

"Trash! Where's my wine!?"

"I'll bite you all to death!"

Tsuna face-palmed at the scene playing in front of him, for once, can't affair like this be normal!? Sadly it isn't it. Tsuna heaved another sighed before going to where the woman he's going to propose to. While doing so he dodge a few flying bullets (courtesy of Xanxus), a few flying limbs (courtesy of Ryohei, Koyo and Lussuria respectively), some nasty illusions (all mist users), and many other unmentionables.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san is you alright?"

Tsuna gave her a soft smile, Haru blushed furiously.

"I'm fine Haru, actually" Tsuna fell down to one knee and took out the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Haru's eyes widen in surprise before she tearfully said yes to Tsuna. Byakuran saw this and smiled. He took a flute of champagne from one of the passing waiters and then shouted,

"To the newly engaged couple!"

This effectively stopped the mayhem that's been happening due to his undoing. But of course Byakuran will never admit it, as well as his accomplice, a certain tutor hitman to be more specific.

The crowd, before looked impeccably high class and refined, looked like a mess. Torn clothes here and there, ruined hairstyles and sporting a few bruises and whatnot. And in all honesty, they all didn't mind it at all. They're all used to this kind of thing. It won't _be_ a Vongola style party without it being chaotic and well… more chaotic.


	17. Loss

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: TYL!Miura Haru, TYL!Kozato Enma

**Rating**: T

**Word Count:** 510

******Warning**: Mild Violence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, then the ending is a little more satisfying, unlike the original.

**A/N**: This is not romance! I repeat! This is not Romance! Think of it as losing a friend from something you can't save them from and losing them forever.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Clink.

Bang!

A body fell to the ground, shot right in the head.

Bang!

Another fell, this time in the middle of his eyes.

Bang!

A third one followed his comrades' fates being shot through the heart. The shooter, a young woman in her late twenties, slowly blew the smoke coming from the gun. She walked over the bodies with finesse, not at least bit disturbed by the bloody mess she had just created. She leaned over to one of the bodies and took out a key from its pocket. She looked at the key in her gloved hand and then to the dead bodies on the floor, a flicker of emotion in her eyes appeared but soon faded just as quickly as it appeared.

High heels clicking, she walked over to the vault that was once guarded by three men. She used the key to open the vault and once it opened, she took out the things she needed and as swiftly and as silently as she entered, she had also done so on her exit.

Leaning against a tree just outside the building, a young man almost the same age as the young woman closed his eyes and pondered about the years that have passed and the things that had happened along the way. It seemed just like yesterday when they were young, innocent and naïve. It seemed just like yesterday when they were younger, not knowing anything and yet are eager to jump at the cross-fires. Before they could laugh, cry and dream; now, they can't anymore. It's not like they can't do it anymore, they don't live in it anymore. They had to grown up, but they grew up just too quickly, seen too many, felt too uneasily. He had seen many battles, but this one…. Maybe… it's not so different after all.

The young woman, whose past was once filled with dreams and laughter, walked out of the building with a sinking heart. She felt heavy but not because she killed, but because of what they had become. But this is inevitable isn't it? It's what she wanted doesn't she? She wants to be part of this so there's no point of going back. She knew what she's in for when she joined them, she knew. She'll have to change; she'll have to, in order to survive the world she entered, all because of love. She snorted, who was she kidding? She knew she's of no importance, she knew she shouldn't have entered his world. But she did. But was it really worth it?

The young man put his hands in his pockets and casually walked towards the young woman. On the outside, he looks calm and indifferent but on the inside…. He's a nervous wreck.

"Haru"

The young woman, now known as Haru, slowly spun around and smiled weakly at the young man.

"Hello, Kozato-san"

Enma looked at her in sympathy, but kept his guard up. She was, after all, a friend from a distant past. A past that was such a long time ago;

"You should stop. This isn't a place for you to be, while you can, get out."

He pleaded, he hoped, he_ prayed_ that it would go through her. He doesn't want to lose another friend, he already lost enough.

"Mi dispace, I can't Kozato-san. I'm in way too deep to get out now. You of all people should know that."

Her eyes softened with tears gleaming in her eyes but she kept her composure, kept the tears at bay. He didn't say anything but nodded solemnly. He slowly turned around and walks away. His heart more heavy than before, he failed to save another friend. Haru just stood there forlornly looking at the slowly fading back of the Shimon Boss. She whispered her apology in the wind.

'_Mi dispace'_

* * *

_A/N:_ And so it's finished! As requested by Fi Suki Saki, I'll start on punishment again! :D


	18. Dance Hall

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: TYL Sawada Tsunayoshi, TYL Tenth Generation Guardians: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya, Lambo

**Word Count**: 367

**Rating**: K

******Warning**: Fail Humour..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, then the characters would've had more development than just ornament characters.

* * *

Tsuna stared.

His guardians stared.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

His guardians still stared, but a cold shiver is running down their spines. And yes, even Hibari and Mukuro did too.

Tsuna looked around at the once pristine and beautiful dance hall of his mansion. It was undeniably, and utterly, in shambles. AKA everything in his hall is destroyed, and in the middle of it are his guardians.

Lambo immediately fainted ('the coward!' every single guardian mentally screamed in their heads) as soon as Tsuna took off his gloves. Gokudera bowed many times and groveled at his boss for forgiveness, promptly making his head bleed as he hit the floor each time he bowed. Ryohei is screaming his apologies, and Mukuro, who is unfortunately beside him, rubbed both of his ears in pain. Hibari just stood there, as silent as ever. But if you look closely, there are a few beads of sweat in his face and his eyes showed absolute fear to the man right in front of him. If you are Dino or Reborn, then yes, you would see that. Yamamoto laughed nervously, scratching his head. He just wished that Tsuna is not that angry with them. And may he not use any of his technique, but his instinct as an assassin tells him otherwise.

"You know, I've spent a lot of money to just decorate this place for Christmas. And do you know," he stepped closer which made his guardians (except Lambo, who is still unconscious) step back in fear. "How many paperwork I had to do in overtime **just** to have this party **be on time**?" they shook their head no and Tsuna narrowed his eyes, already in HDWM. "You do know who's going to pay for all of this, and also who's the one to clean all of this up?"

"Forgive me Juudaime!"

"Uh…."

"I don't extremely get it."

"Ku….fu….fu…."

"…."

"Tsuna-nii…?"

"Then let me give you an extreme hint, nii-san. It's definitely not me. Natsu, Cambio Forma." His ring started to glow, and his guardians, with a now wide awake Lambo, screamed like the men they were.

"Ahhh!"

By men, it means they were screaming like little girls.

"X-Cannon!"

* * *

This is a bit late but Merry Christmas everyone! Next time I'll make a 'New Year' story.. ;D


	19. Amazing Grace

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Lambo, Gokudera Hayato

**Word Count**: 416

**Rating**: K+

**Warning**: TYL-verse, no spoilers

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything. if I did, then it would be weird. more weird.

**A/N:**Do you know that spacing is so hard to adjust here? just some random thought, don't mind me.. :D

* * *

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind, but now I see._

I sang the only song I could think of, the only song that helps me to keep it all together. Even though, I'm not a Christian, I don't even go to church but… I knew this song. Amazing Grace, ah… what a fitting title for such a beautiful song; I laughed, a bit bitter, wretch… yes… I'm a wretch. I have no one.

* * *

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
the hour I first believed._

My voice is shaking but I don't mind at all. This song soothes me. Tears fall down my face, I shouldn't cry. I'm a man. I can't cry. But… it makes me sad at the same time. This song makes me cry. This song that reminds me of what I had lost and what I…. yearned the most.

* * *

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

'Lambo'

'Lambo, il mio bambino dolce (my sweet baby). Ti amo (I love you)'

Memories, they kept on coming back to haunt me. Mamma, I miss you a lot. Mamma, I've been a good boy and I made a lot of friends. I found a new family, Mamma. They love me like you love me. Mamma, I do really miss you.

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

* * *

You love, lilies, right Mamma? I brought a bouquet, they're freshly picked. Mamma, thank you, for loving me and for giving birth to me; I can, feel your love for me, everyday. The pain of losing you, slowly, it's not as painful as before. But sometimes, the pain pierces my heart, though it's now dull. You... always sang this song for me right? I'm sorry if my voice is a little off, I'm not a good singer. Even if, I was so young that time, I remember this song. The lullaby you always sang for me. Mi dispace, I'm such a crybaby.

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

* * *

"Oi Ahoushi! I knew you were here."

I turned my head to the guy who was shouting at me. It was Gokudera-shi. Usually he always scowled at me, but today, he didn't. He walked closer to where I was and as he got closer he stopped.

"Is this her?"

He softly asked, not like his usual self and I could've teased him about it but… I don't have the will to do so. I looked at him in the eye, nodded slowly and then turned once again to face the grave of my Mamma. I continued to sing the last part with tears still streaming down my face; he just patted me in the shoulder for which I am grateful.

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun  
we've no less days to sing God's praise  
than when we've first begun._


	20. Punishment Omake 1

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya, Mukuro Rokudo

**Rating**: T

******Word Count**: 771

**Warning**: TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: This is about the mission that both Hibari and Mukuro had before Tsuna went, you know. This is also part of the Punishment mini-series. Enjoy!

* * *

**Punishment Omake: How Mukuro and Hibari destroyed three towns part 1**

Hibari twitched a brow for the nth time, gritting his teeth from where he is sitting. He can't believe he has to be with this-this... thing for three months. Damn that herbivore! What the hell was he thinking!? He knows that he can't stand this thing let alone be in the same room as this thing so what the fucking hell was he doing when he thought for him and this thing to be partners for a mission for three months!? When he gets back, he'll make that fucking herbivore pay for this. He'll make sure of it.

While Hibari is having a field day thinking of ways to get even to Tsuna and said thoughts are getting more graphic by the minute, Mukuro is also thinking the same thing. By the way, by what Hibari said by 'thing', it was Mukuro. Mukuro on the other hand prefers to call Hibari by 'no teeth'. The reason for that is plain obvious right? And back to the story, let's take a look back by a few hours ago about how this crazy mission started.

_A few hours back…_

Tsuna was having a bad day. Why? There's more paper work due to the numerous alliance offers and then there's the bills and other things that his Guardians had done that's written on reports (mainly about the mayhem that all of them committed and the sheer destruction and the peace offerings he had to deal with because of said Guardians).

He rubbed his temples with his free hand, while the other is currently typing a few documents in his own computer. Ever since he became the boss, proposals of other famiglias for alliance literally flooded his office, and on the first day at that. He groaned at the memory. Reborn didn't even let him get any breaks (except toilet breaks because Reborn would rather die than clean up on whatever mess Tsuna would do if he didn't let him go to the bathroom.), he can **only** eat during breakfast, lunch and dinner. It took him three days, **THREE DAYS**, to finish that all up.

But those darn offers kept on coming, as a result and of stress, he slammed a hand on the table and he promptly knocked over the 'Complete' stack and the 'In-Progress' stack, making him re-do the work he had done in the last couple of days. He groaned and just slumped down on his chair with his face on the table. When he accepted the role of Decimo, he expected it to be hard but this…. He didn't expect. Paperwork. Is. A. Bitch. And his ancestor, Giotto Taru, is the spawn of the devil. Wait. Scratch that. The devil's spawn or rather, the devil himself is Reborn. His ancestor is a bastard. That's right, an evil bastard at that.

He'd rather fight with Xanxus or anyone for that matter, wait. On second thought, he'd rather not. A fight equals to paperwork and paperwork means stress and more annoying treaties, so… no.

He sighed and told his secretary through the phone to send in his Cloud Guardian aka Hibari Kyouya. As soon as said guardian entered, he glared at him. If he was about 10 years younger, he would've cowered in fear and he would've peed in his pants at the intensity of the glare that said guardian is giving him now. But now, he really couldn't care less. Now, he just wants his paperwork to disappear out of his sight. If he had his way, he could've used his X-burner to burn the accursed evil that is called paperwork.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna started and Hibari just kept on glaring at him. He sweat-dropped, 'he's really pissed off huh?'

Tsuna opened his mouth again to talk when his door opened and was slammed off its hinges, Tsuna rubbed his temples again. Does all of his guardians don't know the word 'silence' and 'finesse'. He looked over to find the one who destroyed his door, was none other than his mist guardian who looked like he didn't just destroyed his door for the umpteenth time already. He just had it replaced too. Tsuna twitched as his two guardians duke it out as usual. He face-palmed, exasperated at the sight before him;

"Mukuro, Hibari-san"

The two still fought each other, ignoring Tsuna.

"Mukuro! Hibari-san"

He called them, a little louder this time. Still, they just ignored him.

"Mukuro! Hibari!"

He slammed a palm on his desk as he shouted. Both men stopped their fight.

"Well, since the two of you won't listen to me. I might as well let you guys go on a mission together."

Tsuna said with finality laced in his voice, he can't stand the nonsense that these two are causing. The two men tried to protest but Tsuna beat them to it.

"This is just an escort mission, so it'll be easy. Just so we are clear, if I _ever_ so heard a mishap, **any** mishaps or whatnot, you both will pay. I want you to do this with minimum damages, physically, mentally, and destroyed properties. Do you both understand?"

The two just nodded weakly, unable to speak.

"Good. Now, here are the necessary documents you needed."

Tsuna smiled as he handed the two men two a folder each. Originally, he just wanted Hibari on this mission. But with the display the two just did a few moments ago, he decided to give it to the two of them. He always has four copies of each document so giving another copy to Mukuro is no problem.

"So then, off you go! Good luck."

As soon as the two got out, Tsuna immediately dropped down like a rock (with some papers flew around), fast asleep on the floor.

* * *

As you all can see (or read) Tsuna's still perfectly sane. xDD


	21. Punishment Part 4: Yamamoto Takeshi (A)

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya(mentioned), Chrome Dokuro(mentioned), Rokudo Mukuro(mentioned) Yamamoto Takeshi, special guest appearance of the First Generation Vongola

**Rating**: T

******Word Count**: 866

**Warning**: Crack-Fic, Sado-Tsuna, TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: Hibari's picture included: A french maid costume with frills, a Barney costume, one of Lussuria's clothes with feather boa around his neck, Haru's old uniform, a wedding gown, and my personal favorite: a dora the explorer costume. there are more but I'll just let you imagine the rest. *grin*

* * *

**Punishment Part 5: Yamamoto Takeshi Part 1**

Our favorite Psycho-boss, Tsuna, is having an oh-so awesome day. He grinned and chuckled at the photos he captured in Lussuria's room. 'Oh this is great. Very great' His grin widened in glee as he looked at more embarrassing pictures of Hibari, oh sweet revenge indeed.

As he walks along the corridor while amusing himself at the photos in his digital camera, he was not aware that he was exuding a dark aura around him, making his subordinates scampering off to make room for him to walk as widely as they possibly can. All of their thoughts were, 'Oh God! Boss snapped!' and there's a 'Whatever he's dealing right now, please oh please whoever's up there, make it STOP!'

He hid a small smile as he heard what's inside their heads.

"Let's see…. There's Hibari-san in a pink tutu, in a carnation-colored ball gown, and…. Oh this is great! Hibari-san in red lingerie! I'll make sure to make a few more copies of these for Reborn… *cue pedo smile*"

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the ridiculously vast garden of the Vongola Mansion….._

Mukuro's still frozen and now Chrome's panicking. But let's just leave them for a while, shall we? Let's focus on our next vic– Ehem! I mean next guardian. (**A/N:** They're the same. TT;) Yamamoto blinked. And blinked and blinked. He took Kojirou and Jirou with him and silently left the garden. Praying and hoping that to anyone up in the heavens to help him not to come across our crazy, psycho-boss, but alas, fate (**A/N:** Me) has something different in store for him.

* * *

_Back to our Favorite Mafia Boss…_

Tsuna is having a field day…. He never thought that this is actually fun! He should've done this before. He wondered what DID the other bosses before did to their guardians. He stopped walking for a bit, thought about it for a second and then shrugging it off and just go on his merry way.

'Oh well. I'm still having fun. Now, who's next?'

As if on cue, every guardian shuddered and felt something cold ran up their spines.

Unknown to our favorite brunette, he was watched by his ancestor and said ancestor's guardians. G twitched as he watched in morbid fascination at how the Decimo finally snapped, and then looking at his childhood friend and former boss' reaction to what said friend's descendant's….. Uh… fun time. Giotto was grinning widely along with Cozart. If you look closely, there's aura sadism around them, G shuddered at the sight. He could still remember the day Giotto snapped, he visible shuddered at the memory. Like the saying goes, like father like son, but in this case, like ancestor like descendant. And on his part, one word describe it all, it was **HELL**.

Lampo shook his head in sympathy; then again it's their problem now. Not his. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them…. Nah, every generations had this problem, and the current generation are not an exception. He whistled a low tune, as he grinned widely, all sympathy out of the window. He couldn't wait for the next show.

Knuckles bowed his head and prayed for their souls (sanity) to be saved but at the back of his mind, he knows that's impossible. Oh well, he could just pray for them to be safe (sane) for a bit longer. But like Lampo, although secretly at least, he's excited on who's next.

Alaude was just being Alaude, but if you look closely, beads of sweat are falling down his face and that he's currently shivering in fear. If you super duper microscopically look at him, there's a tremble. Ah yes, just like G, he also could still remember that day. And the things that Giotto did for him, it almost ruined him mind you, his reputation. So what if he likes to bake, or that he liked to sew cute things, or being updated to the latest fashion of his time. He's French, it's a common thing! (**A/N:** no offence to french people, okay? It's just a joke, please don't kill me.) Sadly his secret was found out by Giotto and, well, the rest as they say is history.

Daemon twitched and sweat-dropped as he watched what happened to Mukuro. He remembered that one time that Giotto (with the help of his Elena, sadly) got him to eat chocolate. He hated chocolate. Why? It gives him bad stomachache and gas, as pathetic as it is, it's true. Because he was forced to eat a two-layer chocolate cake, because one: his Elena made it for him, and two: his boss asked (threatened) him to eat the cake. Suffice to say, he and the toilet on the left side of the second floor bonded really, _really_ well.

Asari on the other hand, played funeral music to his successor. For some reason, he felt he was next. He wished he could help him but, because he's a ghost (or a spirit, yeah whatever.) he can't. The reasons aren't needed to be elaborated.

Now back to our favorite Evil Mad Boss. What? It's catchy. Anyway, Tsuna was just walking on his merry way when he spotted his next victim. It was Yamamoto, one of his guardians and the one who make up almost a quarter of the paperwork he had to deal with. Most of his accidents include, annoying Squalo thereby making the latter obliterate everything in the vicinity AND for being too damn loud; making Gokudera annoyed which made the latter destroying everything but unlike Squalo, he uses bombs; Although he's not as destructive as the devil four (Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera and Lambo respectively) and of the Varia, he is most certainly the catalyst of said four's (and by extension, the Varia too) destructive tendencies, mainly Gokudera and Squalo.

Paperwork, oh how he hated it! Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts. Must. Focus. Don't. Get. Distracted. Our favorite brunette hid behind a nearby wall as he followed his rain guardian like a fan-girl stalker. (**Tsuna:** I'm not a stalker nor am I a fan-girl stupid author! **iwha:** just shut up and just do as I say uke king! **Tsuna:** Gah!)

* * *

Oh my! Be careful Yama-chan!


	22. Kami-sama

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Miura Haru

**Rating**: T

******Word Count**: 248

**Warning**: 3YL, Haru-ccentric

**Disclaimer**: If I own KHR, I'd be rich but no I'm not.

**A/N**: Now that I've realized it, it's been a long time since I've updated so hear ya go! This time, it's just Haru-ccentric. I'm gaga over her.. xDD

* * *

_Kami-sama… watashi no negai, kiiteimasu ka?_

_(God, can you hear my prayer?)_

Eighteen year old Miura Haru clapped and her hands and closed her eyes to pray homage to the temple shrine of her hometown. Contrary to what many thought would be her wish (Whenever she's praying, they'd automatically think that she's praying for _him_) but that's not really the case. Well, not this time anyway.

"I wanted to thank you… Kami-sama, I've met wonderful people to be my friends. You gave me such a good and fulfilling life, is it so selfish of me to wish for this to continue…? I know that someday, all of this would be gone. But, would you please let it on a bit longer? If it's possible, I don't want it to end this soon."

She slowly opened her eyes with a small gentle smile on her face. Slowly parting her clapped hands, she bowed a bit and walked away but not before glancing back at the shrine. She doesn't know what the future might bring but, anything's possible. They can pull through.

_Kako, itsumademo hitori de.. demo hajimete minna wo deaetta, hen demo ii no kanji kokoro no naka ne mou nagaremashita. Hontou ni, ureshii yo.. Kami-sama, ne, chiisa na negai, hatashimasu ka?_

_(Before, I've always been alone... but when I had met everyone for the first time, a weird but good feeling flowed inside my heart. I was so happy so God.. will you please fulfill my small prayer?)_

* * *

**A/N:** I've been studying Japanese for more than four years already, I was diligent the first three years but the next year was just a so-so. So I'm sorry if the sentences are a bit off. Mind you it's not from google or any translating sites. These are my own sentences and my own translation.


End file.
